Hellen Bokerdole
|name = |katakana = へれん 双葉へれん |romaji = Heren Futaba Heren |age = 13 |Species = VocalDoll |gender = Female |hair color = |eye color = |home = Tokyo, Japan |occupation = Idol Student |song sang = Chiisana Koi no Ashioto |brand = Oldies from Symphonata! |manager = Kei |birthday = March 14 |Zodiac = Pisces |seiyuu = Kusuda Aina (Jpn) Michelle Ruff (Eng) |type = Calm |imagecolor = (#9ddbf4) }} Hellen (へれん) or Futaba Hellen (双葉へれん) in some media is an idol under Symphonata Productions. She is one-half of the VocalDoll twins. She is voiced by Kusuda Aina (楠田亜衣奈) in Japanese and Michelle Ruff in English. She is a member of Iris Dynasty. Biography Hellen and Kenna are the VocalDoll twins! Hellen is the one who "reads the atmosphere and refrains from speaking" and loves cats. She can be forgetful but is in fact also caring and loves the idols of Symphonata Productions as much as cats! She dreams to go the Athens, Greece and see the statues of the Greek figures there. Character Description History and Background Hellen and Kenna's PriTickets were scanned together by Kei and were born together. The two, like how VocalDolls were when they were first born, were very naive so Kei taught them everything about being normal girls and idols. They were able to amaze people with their performances as their moves are in perfect sync. Later, they fell into a deep sleep after Hellen snapped her ticket by accident and Kenna snapped hers on purpose to enter the same fate as her sister. They were awakened by Arachne's will to change and the two were able to live as normal girls. Appearance Hellen has long, spring green hair that partially sticks up on end with her bangs curving inward in the shape of a heart. She has large grey eyes. She wears the Vocal Doll headphones-ear piece with a thick section of hair sticking out from the side. Personality Hellen is a calm and usually caring VocalDoll but can cause trouble when mad. She is always tired and speaks in a rather slow tone. However, she can do things on her own, depending on her mood, meaning she is a moody person. She dislikes long stories. Hobbies and Skills Surprisingly, Hellen has superhuman strength and can lift items ten times her size. She has a variety of punishments that she uses to punish the members of Iris Dynasty, mostly her twin sister, when they had done something wrong. She is always seen sleeping. Etymology Hellen: A variation of Helen meaning "shining light". This could refer to the fact she represents the Lighthouse of Alexandria as the said landmark's light can be seen miles away from it's location compared to other lighthouses. The spelling of her name can also come from Greece's official name 'Hellen'ic Republic, referring to her passion for Greece. Relationships Kenna Bokerdole Kenna is Hellen's twin and are always seen together. The two, when performing are always in perfect sync and always do things together. When they were awakened, the two began to aim for different dreams but still support each other. Hellen would tend to punish her twin whenever she plans to do something not good. Lady Arachne The VocalDoll twins grew close to Arachne and are often seen together. Arachne met them before and when she heard that they were in danger, she decides to visit them despite the trouble she ran into. Her will to reform herself is the reason why they were able to wake up after they fell into a deep sleep. Statistics Lives *Hellen's Debut Live Coords *Starhouse Coord *Baby Treble Cyalume Coord *Super Cyalume Iris Dynasty Coord Making Dramas *Hellenic Lighthouse! Sparkling! Quotes *''Road to Olympus? Take me there, please~'' **Call and reponse Trivia *Hellen shares her voice actress with Toujou Nozomi from Love Live! Idol School Project. *Hellen and Kenna share the same birthday as Yarne from Fire Emblem Awakening. *Hellen represents the Lighthouse of Alexandria as a member of Iris Dynasty. Gallery Official Art= Hellen_Casual.png Hellen_Cyalume_Coord.png |-| Drawn Screenshots= Category:Vocal Doll Category:Female Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Idol Category:Student Category:Original Character Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Divine Idol Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess Category:Symphonata! (Brand) Users Category:Symphonata Calm Idol Category:Members of Iris Dynasty